


Contentment

by IceySun



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceySun/pseuds/IceySun
Summary: Parad wakes up to a panic attack. Emu tries to calm him down.





	Contentment

Parad woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed and clutching his chest as he gasped for breath. He was disorientated and frightened and his racing heartbeat refused to calm as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. A choked sob escaped his trembling form and his breathing was ragged, short and quick. 

The lump that lay next to him began to stir, not that he noticed as he was too busy fighting away an impending panic attack that he was sure he was going to have.

“Parad?” Emu mumbled groggily, sitting up slowly as he did so.

Parad could not respond properly, his labored breathing being the only response that the other would receive. It was more than enough to tell Emu what was wrong though.

“Bad dream?” Emu asked quietly as he shifted so he was face to face with his bugster boyfriend. Parad only managed a slight nod as tears fell down face and more sobs escaped his lips. Emu gently took Parad’s hand in his own and kept his eyes locked with the bugster’s.

“Parad,” Emu muttered softly. “You’re having a panic attack,”

The bugster badly wanted to welcome Emu to five minutes ago but slowly as Emu went on, he realized that Emu was simply doing as a Doctor should do in this kind of situation.

“I’m here with you, Parad,” Emu mumbled, stroking said bugster’s hand as he spoke, which Parad won’t lie, was actually rather comforting. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m here with you and you already know how far I’d be willing to go to protect you,” Parad tried to focus on Emu’s voice, to force the bad thoughts and memories from his head. He gripped Emu’s hand, still shaking violently and allowing more sobs to escape his form. 

“Whatever you’re feeling now, it’s going to go away. I promise. You just gotta focus on your breathing, alright?” Emu went on. “You copy what I do, alright? Copy my breathing, Parad. Can you do that?”

Parad whimpered, nodding slightly in reply and tears still spilling down his cheeks. Emu began to breath deeply. In through his nose, holding it for five seconds and out through his mouth. Parad copied to the best of his ability.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Emu praised. “Keep doing that,”

Parad complied, repeating the series of breaths as Emu continued to stroke his knuckles as a way to encourage him. 

“You're alright,” Emu promised. “Nothing is going to hurt you. Keep breathing,” He could feel it, his heart slowing to an acceptable pace and his shaking slowly but surely ceasing to occur. Emu took this change to wrap his arms around Parad and pull him to his chest, capturing him in a hug. 

“See? It’s alright. We’re alright,” Emu continued to whisper encouraging words into Parad’s hair and eventually, Parad began to calm down, his sobs dying down into nothing. Emu pulled back for a moment to examine his face and began to wipe Parad’s tears away with his thumb.

“Better now?” Emu asked as he smiled softly and Parad gave a weak grin in reply. Emu didn’t waste any time in shifting their positions so they were lying back down in bed, face to face.

“Emu...” Parad began, his voice hoarse and scratchy. He seemed hesitant so Emu pulled him forward and pressed his lips to his.

“It’s alright,” Emu whispered. “You don’t have to tell me about it if you’re not ready. Just promise to wake me up if it happens again?” 

Parad was grateful for Emu’s consideration but his nightmare had been so horrifying that he couldn’t bring himself to say it. It had been the same old death dream, where his was floating aimlessly down and down, deeper and deeper into an abyss and further away from Emu. He didn’t want to think about it any longer.

“Emu?” He asked quietly.

“Mmm?” Emu replied sleepily. 

“Can I cuddle you...?”

Emu made another noise that sounded like one of agreement and he shifted over onto his other side. Parad pulled Emu to him, his chest to Emu’s back and just lay there, listening to the latter’s calm breathing. 

“Emu?” Parad tried again.

“Mmm?” Emu made another sleepy sound that implied he was still listening.

“I love you,” 

“I love you too,”

With Emu pressed against him and his fears leaving him alone for the moment, it was safe to say that for the first time since he had woken from that awful nightmare, Parad felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, idk if this is any good or not. Ex-Aid is probably my favorite Kamen Rider series so I really do hope you enjoy this! ^_^


End file.
